gleedofandomcom-20200214-history
Santana Lopez
Santana Lopez is a character on SIMGM Gleedo. She is based on the Glee character of the same name, and is played by Naya Simera, the Sim equivalent of Naya Rivera. She is a student of William McKinley High School, member of the New Directions, and captain of the Cheerios. Biography Season One From the Top While in the restroom, Santana and Brittany are looking at themselves in the mirror. Santana realizes that she has new responsibilities now that she’s the captain of the Cheerios. Brittany invites Santana to her house to eat some cookies and make out, but Santana reminds her that they’re having a date that night. Brittany is excited about it, but then Santana says that the date is between the two of them and the new swim captain. This makes Brittany a little sad, seeing how the date is not just the two of them. Days later, Quinn, in Cheerios uniform, passes by to their very surprise. Santana can’t believe it, so she goes to Sue’s office to make sure it isn't true. When Sue confirms that Quinn is back at the team, Santana is unhappy with the news. Sue then adds that Quinn is now on the bottom of the team, with cleaning duty. But she knows that Quinn can climb fast to the top and became captain again, so she advices Santana to be aware about it. During Cheerios practice. Santana arrives running late because she had to talk to her teacher. Sue says that the delay is unacceptable, but when Santana promises it to never happen again, Quinn stays that it shouldn’t happen in the first place and being late doesn’t look well on a captain since it shows irresponsibility. Sue agrees with Quinn and as a punishment for Santana, she puts Quinn in charge for that day. Secrets During a daydream before Cheerios practice, Santana imagines Brittany asking her to have sex right in the locker room. Coming back to reality, Quinn and Brittany told her that they’re going to be late for practice. She can’t believe what she just dreamed. In the choir room, Santana thinks keeping secrets is alright, and by Freudian slip, say's that then people would know they're a lesbian. The club gets lost by the comment and Santana tries to fix it by saying that it’s just a hypothetical situation. Days later, in the choir room, Santana and Brittany are ready to perform their duet “Dirty Little Secret”. But Santana is very uncomfortable with the situation so she stops the song at the middle and leaves. At Breadsticks, Santana and Brittany manipulate some guy for their own benefit. When he leaves, Brittany expresses how she feels that that is a date between just them. Santana by the other hand, panicks, and make's it really clear that she doesn't date girls and asks Brittany to forget about the conversation and then leaves the restaurant. In Emma’s office, Santana is in disguise with sunglasses so no one will find out that she’s there. She went to talk about the homosexual feelings that she has, but she still thinks that the stuff she does with Brittany are common between closer friends. Emma disagrees and hand her a pamphlet about homosexuality. At the Lima Bean, Brittany is in the line waiting while Santana stares at her. Quinn tells Santana that she knows that she and Brittany are in love. Santana refuses that she’s lesbian and then leaves very upset. Brittany then appears with her coffee but Santana’s already gone. In the janitor’s room, Brittany is worried because Santana has been avoiding her so she asks her what’s going on. At the beginning Santana can’t explain what is happening, so instead she kisses Brittany and then leaves right after that. Green Eyed Monster In the locker’s room, Brittany is disappointed when Santana pretends the kiss between both of them never happened, she tells Santana that she’ll regret messing with her feelings. In the halls, Brittany asks Kurt for help in his date on Saturday. Santana hears this and is not very happy about it as it’s the first time Brittany goes out on a date by herself. The next day, she wants Brittany to tell her how Dakota, Brittany’s date, looks like. Santana keeps saying she doesn’t care about his date, but she’s obviously interested. When Brittany starts saying how great Dakota is, she says she also has a date, with Sam. In the men's restroom, Sam is washing his hands when Santana enters. She informs him about their date on Saturday at Breadstix, which is fake but he can’t refuse because she now knows about his secret, thinking that he’s gay. He then corrects her and stays that he’s bisexual, but that doesn’t change any of her plans, wanting them to be fake dates for each other as she thinks she might be lesbian. During Cheerios practice, she orders Brittany to take another lap, just because she’s angry with her. Quinn stands up for Brittany saying that Santana is so out of line, something that Sue agrees. In Sue’s office, she’s worried that Santana recent attitude is risking the National championship so as of that day, her position as captain is on risk, something that Quinn overhears from outside of the office. That night in Breadtix, Santana and Sam are waiting for Brittany’s date, Dakota who hasn’t arrived. But for the very surprise of both of them, Dakota ends up being a woman. Brittany goes to the restroom and Santana follows her. Brittany says she doesn’t has to tell her anything, including Dakota’s gender, as Santana supposes to “not care” about her life. But Santana is very angry with the situation to the point of telling the truth: she likes Brittany since second grade and she wishes she was Dakota that night. By the end of the episode, during the performance of "Chasing Cars", she is seen kissing Brittany. Songs Duets: Sec57.png|Dirty Little Secret (Brittany) Secrets|link=Dirty Little Secret Unreleased/Cut songs *Do You Want to Know a Secret by The Beatles (With Brittany; cut from Secrets) Quotes Gallery Top_14.png Top81.png Sec09.png Sec10.png Sec23.png Sec57.png Sec71.png Sec88.png Sec94.png Sec107.png Sec118.png Green07.png Green40.png Green50.png Green54.png Green72.png Green93.png Green97.png Green114.png Green116.png Green128.png Rock14.png Rock29.png Rock55.png Rock63.png Rock65.png Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:New Directions Members Category:Cheerios Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:LGBT Characters Category:Characters voiced by the Boss Category:Females Category:Characters voiced by original SIMGM staff